familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of people who died on their birthdays
One in every 366 people (0.27%) die on their birthday. Notable people who did so include: *Juan Ponce de Leon , 63, Spanish Conquistador *Evaristo Abaco, 67, Italian composer *Howard Adams, 80, Metis academic and activist *John Allegro, 65, British philologist *Michael Aris, 53, husband of Aung San Suu Kyi *Bunny Austin, 94, British tennis player *Johann Ambrosius Bach, 50, German musician and father of Johann Sebastian Bach *Olga Bancic, 32, Romanian communist activist and member of the French Resistance *John Banner, 63, Austrian actor (best known as "Sergeant Schultz" in Hogan's Heroes) *Sam Bass, 27, U.S. outlaw *Sidney Bechet, 62, U.S. jazz musician *Ingrid Bergman, 67, Swedish actress *Corrie ten Boom, 91, Dutch writer *Billy Boucher, 59, ice hockey player *Giuseppina Bozzachi, 17, Italian ballerina who created Delibes' "Coppelia" *Marcel Broodthaers, 52, Belgian artist *Harriet Brooks, 57, Canadian nuclear physicist *Sir Thomas Browne, 77, English author *Sol Carter, 98, Major League Baseball player *Constantine Cavafy, 70, Greek poet *Andrew D. Chumbley, 37, Occultist and writer *Tex Coulter, 83, United States football player *Sergiu Cunescu, 82, Romanian politician *Franco Dalla Valle, 62, Italian bishop *Walter Diemer, 93, American inventor of bubble gum *Sir Kenelm Digby, 62, Ben Jonson's literary executor *Etienne Dolet, 37, French scholar *Mike Douglas, 81, American talk show host and entertainer *Allen Drury, 80, American novelist *Elizabeth of York, 37, consort of Henry VII of England *Florbela Espanca, 36, Portuguese poet *María Félix, 88, Mexican Actress *Betty Friedan, 85, feminist leader and author *Bucky Harris, 81, U.S. baseball player *John Harrison, 83, developed and built the world's first successful maritime clock *Gabby Hartnett, 72, U.S. baseball player *Walter Haworth, 67, British Nobel Prize-winning chemist *Henry I, King of Portugal, 68 *Johannes Hevelius, 76, astronomer *Josué Jéhouda, 74, Zionist writer *St John of God, 55, Spanish saint *Hugo Junkers, 76, German engineer *Kamehameha V, King of Hawaii, 42 *Matti Kekki, 65, Finnish politician *George "Machine Gun" Kelly, 59, U.S. gangster *Otto Kruger, 89, American actor *Lawrence of Brindisi, 60, Italian friar *Johnny Longden, 96, British-born U.S. jockey *Bob Moose, 29, U.S. baseball player, pitcher for the Pittsburgh Pirates *Levi Morton, 96, Vice President of the United States *Filinto Müller, 73, Brazilian politician *Lawrence Oates, 32, British polar explorer on the Scott expedition *Edna May Oliver, 59, U.S. actress *Yasujiro Ozu, 60, Japanese film director *Bert Patenaude, 65, soccer player, scored the first ever World Cup hat-trick *Flor Peeters, 83, Belgian organist *Jean Piccard, 79, Swiss-American scientist and balloonist *Pompey the Great, 58, Roman general *Michael Praetorius, 50, German composer *Raphael, 37, Italian painter *Friedrich August Rosen, 32, German orientalist *Lloyd Richards, 87, theatre director *Frieda von Richthofen, 77, wife of D. H. Lawrence *Swede Risberg, 81, U.S. baseball player *Jilly Rizzo, 75, member of the Rat Pack *Franklin Delano Roosevelt, Jr., 74, son of U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt, congressman *Bidhan Chandra Roy, 80, Chief Minister of West Bengal *Johannes Schöner, 70, German mathematician and astronomer *Diane Shalet, 72, actress *Joe Tinker, 68, U.S. baseball player *Nathaniel Parker Willis, 61, American author *Humbert Wolfe, 55, British poet *Ashikaga Yoshinori, 47, Japanese shogun *Ahmad Zahir, 33, Afghan singer Note: William Shakespeare often appears on lists such as this, but as his birthdate is unrecorded (what is commonly given as his birthdate was extrapolated from the date of his baptism), he cannot be given a definite place on this list. Similarly, Jewish tradition records that both Moses (tractate Sotah 12b) and King David (Bechor Shor, Shabbat 30b, based on Midrash) died on their birthday according to the Hebrew calendar (7 Adar and 5 Sivan, respectively). Similarly, according to Islamic tradition Prophet Muhammad died on his birthday in the lunar Islamic calendar, 12 Rabi' al-awwal. Verified claims–77 Persons Statistically, the probability that one would die on their Birthday is just under one in 365, or 0.27%. Below is a list of notable people who have died on their birthdays. The eldest to decease on their birth date is Astrid Zachrison, she was born on 15 May 1895 and died 15 May 2008, aged 113 years. The youngest is Giuseppina Bozzachi, she was born on 23 November 1853 and died on 23 November 1870, aged 17. Also included is Sir James Milne Wilson who achieve the even rarer feat of having died on his Birthday, which was the 29 February during a leap year. The probability of this occurring is even slimmer, at one in 1461, or 0.068%. Unverified claims–4 Persons Footnotes Birthdays, died on their